User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Cubistic matrix
The flower of life grows in a hexagon shape which is actually cube-shaped and we can show one face of this fractaling cube which is shown by the diagram on the right and this cube fractal is known as the cubistic matrix which we will explain later. When the 64 tetrahedron grid fractals it starts looking like a cube which makes sense because it is the cube-shaped flower of life. This links into the 4 fold symmetry linking it to the prime number cross. The number 4 and the cube are both linked to Virgo since they are her geometry and number also the cube fractal grows out of 7 cubes which it the hexagonal yod which is the 8 vibrational dimensions (it represents the 8 but is actually the 12 vibrational dimensions) which is the mother goddess Virgos womb and yod is the letter which corresponds to Virgo in the kabbalistic zodiac! Outer Creation In 3 dimensional vector space, Outer Creation is comprised of infinite outer fractal expansions of Metatron’s Cub deriving from The Flower of Life. Each outer fractal expansion of the cube results in 6 adjacent cubes attached to each of the 6 faces of the original cube that form a cross along with an outer cube encapsulating the 7 inner cubes. The edges exhibited by the network of outer expansions of the cube that derive from the 3rd and 5th dimensional frequencies of Outer Creation form the grids in which the particles of Particum attach themselves to in groups existing at the same location that comprises each of the vertices of a polyhedron grid where the vector that exists between a pair of Particum across 2 adjacent vertices exhibits a magnetic field that allows for the effect of matter manifesting itself in a solid-state. This grid known as a cubistic matrix encompasses the structural foundation behind Sacred Geometry. 4-fold symmetry "you end up with a big cuboctahedron (actually vector equilibrium) also contained inside the grid of Metatron's Cube. This cuboctahedron has double edge size than the preceding one. If we were talking of music, we would say that it sounds in the next octave. This big cuboctahedron has exactly 55 vertices, and contains 56 of the 64 spheres in Metatron's Cube." 7 cubes and the number 7 The 7 inner cubes as i have said correspond to the hexagonal yod also this geometry when formed probably corresponds to the egg of life! The number 7 has some very interesting properties: *1+2+3+4+5+6+7=28 *7!, pronounced ‘factorial seven’, is simply 1x2x3x4x5x6x7 which equals 5040(9) *7 was considered among the Pythagoreans to be the middle ground between the first 10 numbers(the decad) since 1x2x3x4x5x6x7 = 7x8x9x10 *7, according to Pythagoras, was the “vehicle” of life. To him, the number seven signified the union of spirit and matter – the union of three (the triple nature of the spirit) combined with the four elements of matter (earth, air, fire, and water) *7 Notes of the musical scale *7 Colors and 7 Rays – Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Violet. *7 Chakras – Muladhara, Svadhisthana, Manipura, Anahata, Vishuddha, Ajna, Sahasrara. *7 Spheres *7 Days of creation *7 heavens and 7 earths in Islamic tradition. *7 worlds in the Hindu universe. *7 Seven Sisters of the Pleiades star system. *7 Levels in the Periodic Table of the Elements. Extra information 15 dimensions, Tetractys, Pascals triangle and Prime number cross Quantum loop fields and higher dimensional structures The fractaling cubistic matrix fractals into higher-dimensions forming higher-dimensional shapes. Seal of Saturn, star tetrahedron, Kathara grid and 15 dimensions The cube and its connection to the 15 dimensions of the Kathara grid. 4-fold symmetry sacred geometry and more Sources This blog is also on my website The Revelatorium The Revelatorium is a very interesting book and website(Which i will take a look into) that talks about the cubistic matrix and how it contains the soul atom and when you think about this it links into the fractaling hierarchy which is explained in one of my blogs: Spiritual energy system of the body and more The fractaling hierarchy is also explained in this blog by explaining the levels of consciousness: Xenplexianism: Animism Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog